Hurt Hopes
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] Se sentía impotente, era una enorme opresión la que cargaba dentro de su pecho. Aunque eso conllevara a que su pequeña esperanza estuviera lastimada y rota, que a pesar de todo, eso la hacía sentir ligera y real.


**FT & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Advertencias: posible OoC y esto es sobre dicho personaje centric y leves indicios de crackpairing alv.**

 **Bueno, primero que nada estaba demasiado aburrida y esto surgió de una broma (?), y ya se, ya se ¿Angst y Comedia juntos?, tal vez no sea tan raro pero quise probar (?). Aclaro que esto es todo AU, trato de evitar el OoC (aunque no sea del todo posible, son fanfiction duh), y lo que amo de los AU es que te da la oportunidad de desarrollar de forma más cómoda muchas cosas wuuu :L**

 **SO (?), este OS va dedicado a Jazz que esta en unos odiosos cursos que le quitan su preciado tiempo para ver vídeos de pokemon y de ponerme atención alv (?) meh, Jazz, querida (?), espero que este OS hecho con mis para nada dignas y miserables manos te guste x'D**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Y lo miraba desde lejos. No era que estuviera acosándole, pero, tampoco era culpa de ella que la maldita ciudad fuera tan grane y metafóricamente tan chica. Soltó un suspiro y recargo su brazo en la repisa de cristal mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano y volvía a centrar su vista hasta el otro lado del centro comercial. Y es que, de todos los malditos lugares que había en la ciudad, ¿tenían que ir justo hoy al centro comercial? Ya tenía suficiente con verlos todos los días en algunas clases, el campus de la universidad y de paso verles la cara con frecuencia en el café de sus hermanos mayores.

Y ahí iban, tan sonrientes, bien sincronizados, tan sonrientes y radiantes, tan rubio y rosado.

 _Una Maldita y perfecta combinación._

Pensó la muchacha mientras soltaba un soplido. Realmente se consideraba una masoquista, ¿Quién en su sano juicio aguantaría ver a su ex novio con su nueva novia habiendo puesto fin a su relación hasta hace apenas unos días?

Solo ella.

No le gustaba ser pesimista, ni tampoco pensar en que el universo conspiraba en su contra, simplemente era consciente de sus actos. Cerro un poco sus ojos con la pequeña —muy leve— esperanza de que al abrirlos ya no les vería, pero vamos, tampoco el universo estaba a su favor, de hecho, de todo lo que pasaba en su vida casi nada estaba a su favor. Tampoco iba por ahí armándose dramas, pero vamos, tampoco era algo que de la noche a la mañana fuese a superarse. Aunque de cierto modo una parte de ella se sentía bien.

Eso era demasiado extraño.

Y la otra parte era como la de cualquier otra chica que recién terminaba con su novio. La primera tarde-noche claro que lloró como nunca, y a partir de ese día se dedicó a solo seguir adelante. Claro que le dolía, más porque había sido ella misma quien decidió alejarse definitivamente del que era su novio. Aunque había algunas veces en las que estaba sola en las gradas o bancas de algún parque lamentándose mentalmente, ella sabía que si ambos realmente querían, aquello funcionaría mejor que nunca.

Dejo de pensar en aquello durante un rato cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta y vio a unos clientes entrar al local para preguntar precios sobre los lentes de sol. Puso su mejor sonrisa y se dispuso a atenderles. Había conseguido aquel empleo —solo de medio tiempo— para no pasar tanto rato en la cafetería con sus hermanos donde se la pasaría viendo cosas que obviamente su corazón no podía asimilar —al menos su cerebro era consciente de aquello—, aquel trabajo era como si le hubiese caído del cielo, además de que el horario era demasiado flexible y sus compañeros de trabajo eran ciertamente agradables, cosa que a veces le hacía sentirse como si estuviese con sus amistades de siempre a excepción del bullicio y peleas frecuentes que había en dicha cafetería. En el local que se encontraba trabajando era demasiado acogedor y todo era tranquilo —a su modo—, y tenían una manager que era como la mismísima Erza, lo único que les diferenciaba era que Minerva era un tanto más seria y su cabello negro. Después de hacer algunas ventas, la chica se fijó en la hora y noto que su hora de salida había pasado hace más de una hora.

—Te iba a recordar que tu turno ya había terminado hace un buen rato, pero te vi demasiado entusiasmada con algunos clientes que no quise interrumpir. —le comento Minerva detrás del otro lado del aparador.

—Lo siento por ello, aunque creo que eso me lo contarán como horas extras. —bromeo.

—Bueno, no estás tan equivocada de todos modos, Lisanna. —acotó la joven cruzada de brazos—. Técnicamente desde que se fue la chica anterior por la que entraste, las ventas de aquí disminuyeron un 5%, y ahora después de que entraste tú las ventas y visitas a la tienda aumentaron el doble, además de que tienes un enorme parecido con ella, lo que las diferencia son el color de sus ojos. —hizo una pequeña pausa y se le quedo viendo como si la analizará—. Los tuyos son un poco más grandes y expresivos.

Y ante aquel comentario le fue imposible no sentirse abochornada. Soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras abría la caja registradora y se disponía a hacer el corte. Minerva suspiro y rodeo para salir de detrás de la repisa e ir a voltear el anuncio de "abierto" a "cerrado" y antes de que pusiera el candado a la puerta, detrás de ella había entrado un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

—Rogue.—dijo en forma de saludo—. Pensé que vendrías más tarde.

—Pasó algo. —añadió mientras hacía observación de que ya no había nadie más que ellos dos y Lisanna que aún hacía el corte de la caja registradora—. Resulta que tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto, el vuelo llego antes de lo pensado.

—Oh. —fue lo único que dijo tras escuchar las palabras del joven para después posar sus ojos en la joven de cabellos blancos—. Oye Lisanna…

—Ya he terminado, solo lo guardo en la caja fuerte y no se preocupen, pensaba irme por la salida de atrás, yo pongo la alarma y cierro. —les informo y los otros dos solo asintieron.

—Muchas gracias Lisanna, mañana puedes tomarte el día. —puntualizó la joven de largos cabellos oscuros.

Rogue solo hizo una reverencia a la Strauss en forma de agradecimiento para después irse detrás de Minerva la que había cruzado la puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado". Después de que ellos se fueron, Lisanna quedó completamente sola, tomó el dinero que había guardado en una cartuchera de piel color vino y cruzó por la misma puerta en la que se fue Minerva. Recorrió un tramo del largo pasillo hasta llegar al final de este y entrar a una pequeña oficina, rodeó él mediano escritorio e hizo a un lado la silla para quedar frente a un enorme y hermoso cuadro de tigres diente de sable pintado con óleo. Movió un poco dicha pintura y se topó con una caja fuerte incrustada en la pared, colocó la clave que se le había dado anteriormente a todos los empleados y se abrió, guardó el dinero y se aseguró de que la caja fuerte estuviera bien cerrada. Salió y cerró la puerta de la oficina, volvió nuevamente al frente del local para verificar que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, repisas ordenadas y cerradas, las cortinas de metal también estaban cerradas en su totalidad y los cristales de las vitrinas estaban limpios. Suspiro de alivio una vez todo comprobado y volvió por donde vino, tomó su bolso y una de las copias de las llaves de la puerta trasera.

Y antes de salir tomo unas bolsas de basura que había recargadas en el margen de la salida trasera, abrió y salió por está para dirigirse al contenedor de al lado y hechas la basura allí. Sacudió sus manos y volvió a la puerta para cerrar las dos chapas con llave, cerró la reja de metal y se puso en cuclillas para poder deslizar la palanca de la cerradura y poner el candado para finalmente hecho las llaves en su bolso.

—Creo que ya era todo.—habló para sí misma al momento en que se ponía de pie, checo nuevamente la hora en su reloj de mano y rodó sus ojos un poco, aún faltaban un par de horas para que cerrara el café—. Pues tendré que saludar a todos.

Se acomodó bien su bolso, de este saco su celular y los audífonos colocándoselos en el acto, desbloqueo el aparato y fue directo a presionar un icono de una app cuadrada negra con un círculo verde y unas franjas negras parecidas a las del wifi, buscó una carpeta y presiono el símbolo que decía "reproducir". Miro nuevamente alrededor y ahora ya estaba un tanto más oscuro, sabía que ese lugar no era peligroso pero era mejor prevenir, así que guardó su celular en su bolsillo trasero y prosiguió a caminar. Aunque antes de llegar a doblar a la esquina, sintió como unas manos ajenas la habían sujetado con cierta posesión de la cintura hasta pegarla a la pared. Asustada y con el corazón casi en su garganta hizo lo más prudente que se le había ocurrido.

— ¡Ahh!

Aunque eso conllevará quiso frente sufriera quedarse con un enorme chichón y un insoportable dolor.

Y ahora se encontraba sosteniendo su pañuelo envuelto en hielo mientras volvía corriendo al comedor del centro comercial. Único la única mesa habitada con una silueta masculina que claramente estaba con una mano en la frente.

—Perdón, solo pude conseguir esto. —dijo mientras le enseñaba su pañuelo visiblemente húmedo. El chico la miro con una ceja alzada y una mueca.

Lisanna rodó los ojos y resopló. Tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente aquel muchacho y le apartó la mano de la frente para ir pasando el pañuelo.

— ¡Auuch! —la albina lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados por tal exageración, si apenas y el pañuelo lo había tocado.

—Que exagerado eres. —resopló ella mientras frotaba con más delicadeza en la zona hinchada de la frente del chico.

—Esta frío. —alego—. Es que, esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras golpeado con tu cabezota.

— ¿Qué? —cuestiono indignada deteniendo su labor—. Querrás decir que esto no habría pasado si no me hubieras manoseado como lo hiciste allá afuera, tú tuviste la culpa, además cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que te confundí con una amiga?

— _Cintis vicis dibi dicirti qui ti cinfindi cin ini imigi —_ lo imito poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

— ¡Oye! —exclamo indignado—. Yo no sueno así…

Lisanna resoplo y dejo el pañuelo en la mesa, él chico la miraba curioso pues ella se encontraba apuntando algo sobre papel.

— ¿Qué es esto? —cuestiono extrañado al recibir dicho papel.

—Es mi número, por si te sientes mal o algo pagaré el gasto. —respondió haciendo notar lo obvio. Se puso de pie y nuevamente bajo la mirada de aquel chico, acomodó su bolso dispuesta a irse—. Hace mucho que salí de mi trabajo, y perdón si sueno grosera, pero ya he perdido mucho de mi tiempo aquí contigo.

Y se fue.

— ¿Qué? —apenas y pudo articular palabra el muchacho, pero ya era algo tarde, pues la muchacha ya no estaba—. ¿¡Que se supone que haga con eso!? —saco su teléfono y puso la cámara frontal para poderse ver el golpe en la frente, y sí, definitivamente estaba muy rojo e hinchado, pero estaba casi seguro que casi le habría salido sangre—. ¿Qué carajos le pasa a esa chica? —su teléfono comenzó a sonar y atendió la llamada—. ¿Sí?, ah, sí estoy aquí…Bien, aquí los espero, no van a creer lo que me paso.

Y sin más la llamada finalizo, tomo de la mesa el papel donde venía el número de la muchacha y vio como este estaba levemente mojado de una esquina, siguió con la vista el pequeño rastro de agua para encontrarse con el pañuelo que estaba usando con su chichón aquella chica. Lo tomó de una punta y lo exprimió lo suficiente para que no le mojara tanto el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Una vez fuera de aquel centro comercial, se encontraba Lisanna en el parador de bicicletas. Cuando subió a la suya comenzó a pedalear lo más rápido que le permitiesen sus piernas, necesitaba llegar donde sus hermanos. Su casa no quedaba tan lejos, pero tampoco era que estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ir en bicicleta le ahorraba mucho más tiempo que ir en cualquier transporte público. En su trayecto iba pensando en aquel chico, se sorprendió demasiado al haber sido demasiado rápida como para que aquel muchacho se pusiera a reclamarle por dicho golpe y además no solo él había sido agredido, ella también se había hecho un enorme chichón, tendría que buscar alguna excusa por si sus hermanos lo notaban o comenzar a cubrir su frente de nuevo con su flequillo. Ya se encontraba en las calles que conocía durante toda su vida, no era una zona muy céntrica pero sí un poco habitada de otros lugares, cruzó un par de calles más y ubico dicha cafetería. Subió la acera y entro por el costado de está dejando su bicicleta en un pequeño pasillo, volvió a rodear un poco y pudo notar que ya no estaban las luces de publicidad encendidas, cosa que agradeció ya que significaba que habría cero clientes, y sinceramente no se encontraba con los mejores ánimos para lidiar con las personas. Iba a usar su llave para abrir la puerta pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que esta ya había sido abierta, llevándose un enorme impacto por tener enfrente y tan cerca a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

—Natsu. —sí bien físicamente sabía disimular sorpresa, su voz era todo lo contrario.

— ¿Lisanna? —dijo con la misma —o más— sorpresa que la nombrada—. ¿Qué te paso en la frente?

—Nada. —dijo apresuradamente—. No es nada.

—Oye, sabes que pued-…

— ¿Sucede algo, Natsu? —cuestiono otra voz que ambos chicos conocían suficientemente bien, Natsu maldijo por lo bajo—. Natsu, te estoy habland-…oh cielos.

—Espero que hayan tenido una agradable estadía en el café. —dijo Lisanna brindándoles una amplia sonrisa—. Esperamos que vuelvan pronto, no quiero ser grosera, pero vengo de trabajar y estoy un poco cansada, hasta luego.

Algunas de las pocas personas que estaban aún dentro —por no decir que todos eran conocidos cercanos— fueron testigos de aquello, unos miraron sorprendidos y para otros simplemente les daba igual. Tanto Natsu como Lucy se sintieron incomodos y abandonaron el café —no sin antes despedirse de sus amistades—, Lisanna por otro lado solo brindo un "buenas noches" en general acompañado de una amplia sonrisa. Apresuro un poco su paso y atravesó la cocina donde se topó con Elfman y Evergreen en una situación un poco bochornosa, ella solo les ignoro hasta que llego a la puerta trasera y salió al jardín. Dio un par de pasos más hasta llegar al patio trasero de su casa, deslizo la puerta y volvió a cerrarla, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y corrió hasta las escaleras. Maldita, mil veces maldita esa estúpida situación. ¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que ellos aún seguían allí?, bueno ella también de confiada decidió usar la entrada del café en vez de ir a rodear media cuadra y usar la entrada que sí era de su casa. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, dejo su bolso en su escritorio y se dejó caer con todo su peso en la cama quedando bocarriba.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiono a la nada.

Se incorporó y comenzó a sacarse los calcetines para pasar después a su pantalón y terminar sacándose su blusa, fue al perchero y se colocó su albornoz, tomo su toalla y salió de su cuarto, atravesó medio pasillo hasta llegar al baño y se encerró. Un buen baño le ayudaría a despejar la mente. Lleno la tina con agua mediamente tibia y hecho un poco de sales, se quitó su bata y la colgó en el gancho que había en la pared y su toalla la colocó en el tubo que también se encontraba incrustado en el azulejo. Y finalmente se sumergió en la tina, dejando que aquella agua le invadiera todo rincón de su cuerpo, lavo su cabello, enjabono su cuerpo y al final recargo su cabeza en uno de los bordes quedándose así por un buen largo rato. Se enderezó y tomo su toalla para poderse secar el cuerpo, también la paso muy levemente por su cabello y volvió a extenderla en aquel tuvo, se puso su ropa interior limpia y al final su albornoz. Salió por el pasillo y comprobó que ya eran más de las 02:00AM con el reloj que había en la pared. Volvió nuevamente a su cuarto y se puso uno de sus shorts pijama y una ligera blusa de tirantes, encendió su mini Split y se tumbó de nueva cuenta en su cama. Tomo su libro de la mesita de noche y prosiguió a leer un poco de donde se quedó la noche anterior.

—Lisanna. —escuchó del otro lado de la puerta a su hermana mayor—. ¿Estás despierta?, voy a entrar.

La nombrada dejo su libro en la mesita de noche y se giró para poder ver a su hermana en el umbral de la puerta.

—Mira. —le saludo con un poco de sorpresa—. Pensé que aún estabas en el café.

Mirajane soltó una risilla y junto ambas manos.

—Bueno, el café había cerrado un buen rato antes de que llegaras. —hablo—. Pensé que ya estabas dormida, pero llegue justo cuando escuche que te metías a bañar.

—Oh sí. —rio nerviosamente.

Un pequeño silencio de tensión se hizo presente después de aquella risa que soltó Lisanna, se incorporó hasta quedar con las rodillas sobre su cama y mirando a su hermana. Mirajane la noto un tanto extraña y decidió quedarse donde mismo. En esos momentos no sabía como reaccionar, no era que no supiera como tratar con Lisanna, ambas siempre habían sido muy unidas junto con Elfman, pero había algo, Mirajane sabía que algo pasaba. Intento buscar algún tema del cual ambas pudieran hablar pero no supo cual, así que decidió improvisar.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy al fin vinieron Natsu y Lucy juntos. —soltó con naturalidad. Lisanna por otro lado solo sonrió, sabía que ese tema saldría en cualquier momento.

 _"¡Basta!, No quiero hablar sobre ello…"_

Grito para sus adentros.

— ¿Oh sí?, me parece demasiado genial que al fin lo hicieran…Mirajane, no es que quiera cortar la plática pero tengo mucho sueño y yo…

— ¿Qué fue eso de hace un rato en el café? —soltó la pregunta sin rodeos—. Cuando Natsu y tú se encontraron en la puerta se vieron como si nunca se hubiesen visto en la vida, y luego cuando llego Lucy prácticamente huiste.

 _"No preguntes más, por favor…"_

Suplicaba mentalmente.

—Lisanna. —la llamo al ver que no hubo respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

 _"Solo vete."_

Volvió a decir su subconsciente.

— ¿Sí?

Y nuevamente Mirajane se agarró hablando sobre lo sucedido mientras Lisanna se debatía mentalmente. Estaba manteniendo bien su compostura, lo hacía demasiado bien, también tenía en su rostro la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a todo mundo, pero sus ojos. No sabía si sus ojos iban a seguir cooperando por más tiempo. Más cuando su hermana mayor se la pasaba hablando de lo genial que se miraban aquellos dos juntos, que muchos decían que ya era hora de que hicieran público su noviazgo y esas cosas. Lisanna no era mala, tampoco estaba enojada, de hecho diariamente soportaba siempre ese tipo de conversaciones en la universidad. Tal vez cuando estaba sola le frustraba de cierto modo, pero en ningún momento les deseaba el mal a ninguno de aquellos dos.

—Aja. —dijo simulando demasiado bien el interés en lo que su hermana platicaba.

Nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos y debido al ardor ya insoportable de sus ojos más la enorme opresión que sentía en su pecho, las palabras de su hermana se fueron lentamente reduciendo a nada.

—Y entonces Lucy nos estaba contando la forma en la que se le declaro Natsu y-…

Y finalmente exploto.

—¡Ya basta!

—¿Eh? —desconcertada por el repentino arrebato de Lisanna, esta se preocupó y apenas pudo notar como había rastros de lágrimas por las mejillas de su hermana menor sumándole los sollozos mal contenidos y los sorbidos de su nariz—. Lisanna, que…¿Qué te sucede?, pensé que estarías feliz de que ellos por fin estuvieran jun-…

— ¡Y lo estoy! ¿¡A caso no se nota que estoy feliz por ellos!? —de cierto modo eso era verdad, prefería verles feliz—. ¡Siempre estoy feliz por todo, por todos! —exclamo mientras volvía a limpiar las lágrimas que volvían a salir—. Yo…yo siempre estoy feliz por los logros y cosas de los demás.

—Tranquilízate un poc-…

— ¡No me pidas que me tranquilice! Estoy bien. —mordió un poco su labio inferior.

—Lisanna, claramente no estás bien…¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Nada.

—Lisann-…

—¿Crees que ser egoísta es malo?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que te pasa?

Y Lisanna paro sus sollozos, tomo aire y aún con sus labios temblando y su quebrada voz, hablo.

—Sé que siempre te preocupas por Elfman y yo, pero, Mira, ¿está mal que por una vez quiera que te preocupes por mí? —Mirajane la miró con desconcierto—. ¿Está mal que quiera llegar a casa y que "el noviazgo de Natsu y Lucy" no sea un tema del cual quiera escuchar todos los días?

—Lisanna, acaso ¿estás celosa?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa por algo así? —cuestiono con sorpresa.

—Es que, eres mi hermana, y sabes que te adoro, lo lamento si te ofendí diciendo aquello, pero…—dijo lo más rápido que le permitió la voz—. No me lo tomes a mal, es que pareciera que sí estabas celosa, digo ya sabes, dado que Natsu y tú tuvieron algo hace mucho tiemp-…

— ¿Hace mucho? ¡Natsu y yo terminamos hace una semana! —lo grito, grito aquello que tanto había guardado para sí misma mientras Mirajane la observaba con suma sorpresa en el rostro—. Y ese mismo día él y Lucy comenzaron oficialmente su noviazgo, solo que no sé porque hasta hoy decidieron hacerlo "oficial" con ustedes…Yo, sinceramente estoy feliz por ellos, pero tampoco no sé cómo sentirme al respecto conmigo misma, desde aquel día me torturo mentalmente, no les deseo ningún mal, al contrario siempre pienso en que todo les salga bien, y no solo a ellos sino a todos mis amigos y conocidos, pero, ¿acaso está mal que quiera tener un hombro sobre el cual llorar y sacar todo esto que llevo dentro?

—Lisanna yo…yo no sabía…esto…esto es demasiado. —completo su frase al fin—. Si yo hubiera sabido de eso…oh por dios. —se llevó ambas manos a la boca—. Mientras todos nosotros hablábamos sobre ellos, tú estabas tan mal…y hasta hoy explotaste…—sin que la menos de los Strauss se diera cuenta, Mirajane acorto distancias y la abrazo sorpresivamente—. Tienes que ser más abierta, Lisanna…no importa si crees que eres egoísta al mostrar dolor o cualquier molestia, no puedes estar guardándote las cosas por siempre.

Y esas fueron palabras suficientes para que Lisanna se echara a llorar nuevamente como una pequeña niña mientras era consolada por su hermana. Duraron alrededor de una hora y media así hasta que los sollozos de Lisanna fueron disminuyendo poco a poco mientras Mirajane le acariciaba la cabeza. Y una vez que las lágrimas se secaron, la albina de cabello corto se incorporó y pudo notar que su hermana también había llorado.

—Mira…pero porque…¿Por qué tú también estás llorand-…

La nombrada negó levemente.

—Está bien, yo…comprendí que a pesar de que tú estabas feliz de…eso…de cierto modo aquellos comentarios te lastimaban emocionalmente, Lisanna, debes de saber que todo eso es normal, yo se lo comprendes, pero tampoco está mal lo que sientes, es todo muy reciente y…es comprensible. —dijo todo aquello con su clásico aire maternal que la caracterizaba–. Vendrán tiempos mejores. —la abrazo nuevamente antes de ponerse de pie—. Necesitas descansar, ya hablaremos otro día.

Lisanna asintió y la vio irse de su cuarto. Sí bien pensó en que no fue el mejor momento para echarse a llorar de esa forma, pero ahora se sentía bien. Se sentía completamente ligera. Se giró y se acostó bocabajo en su cama, tomo su celular de debajo de la almohada para ver la hora, pero le sorprendió más ver que tenía un mensaje, aunque era de un número desconocido decidió desbloquear la pantalla para leerlo.

 _"Oye, irse así de esa forma dejando a una persona herida es de mala educación."_

— ¿Pero qué rayos? —cuestiono al aire.

Y no pasaron ni tres segundos de que ella iba a responder y había una llamada entrante de aquel mismo número. Mientras se debatía mentalmente en atender o no la llamada, su teléfono vibraba constantemente. Rodó sus ojos y contesto.

— ¿Diga?

 _—Vaya, ¡Estás despierta!_

— ¿Quién es? —cuestiono desconcertada, aunque recordaba ligeramente aquella voz.

 _— ¿Te suena chico al que golpeaste con tu misma cabeza y le dejaste un chichón en la frente?_

Y Lisanna ahogo un grito.

¡Lo había olvidado!

— ¿Sucedió algo? —intento sonar lo más neutral posible.

 _—No, aunque mínimo después de haber leído mi mensaje era de esperarse a que llamarás o algo para preguntar si me encontraba bien, digo._

—Lo lamento. —dijo con un poco de hosquedad, pues el tono en el que hablaba aquel chico no le estaba agradando—. No fue un buen día para mí, además, son las 04:00AM, ¿Quién llama a su agresor a estas horas?

 _—Bueno, ya vez._

—Escucha, mañana tengo mi día libre y quiero descansar, eso incluye el no hablar contigo, adiós.

 _—¡Oye esper-…_

Y Lisanna colgó, soltó un suspiro de agotamiento y apago su celular, pues si aquel tipo le había llamado a esas horas, estaba segura de que él volvería a regresarle la llamada. Dejo aquel aparato en su mesita de noche y se dispuso a hundirse en la comodidad de su cama.

.

.

.

Y un día después del descanso de Lisanna.

—Vaya que las ventas han ido bien hoy. —comentó un chico de largos cabellos rubios.

—¡Eso amerita a que componga una canción! —añadió otro joven fornido y de cabellos verdes.

—No creo que todo deba llevar una canción compuesta por ti, Orga.

—Rufus, ¿Te han dicho que tienes un sentido del humor muy aburrido?

—Que gracioso. —soltó con notorio sarcasmo el rubio.

Y del otro lado de las vitrinas se encontraba Minerva junto a Lisanna, ambas se encontraban acomodando la más nueva mercancía que había llegado el día anterior.

—Parece que amanecieron de buen humor. —murmuro la albina.

—Hay veces que creo que son pareja gay escondidas. —añadió Minerva entre dientes—. Oye Lisanna, en el cuarto de almacén hay otras dos cajas con de estos nuevos diseños, ¿podrás ir por ellos en lo que yo vació la otra estantería?

—Claro. —dijo sonriente mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al lugar que Minerva le había señalado.

Cuando Lisanna apenas se fue, la puerta principal del local fue abierta dejando ver a un chico alto y rubio. Al ganarse las miradas de los demás empleados, el chico sonrió de forma arrogante y se quitó aquellos lentes blancos con cristal de tornasol revelando sus ojos azules.

—Siempre haciendo entradas triunfales. —comento Rufus mientras salía de detrás de la vitrina y se acercaba al chico para saludarlo amenamente.

—Yo creo que solo quiere llamar la atención. —añadió Minerva uniéndoseles y dándole un fuerte abrazo al muchacho—. ¿No es muy temprano para que estés aquí?

— ¿Quién crees que es la luz del negocio? —dijo con cierto aire de arrogancia mientras los demás reían.

Mientras aquellos tres conversaban y Orga se les unía recientemente, detrás de la otra puerta se encontraba saliendo Rogue, quien se quedó sosteniendo la puerta para que cierta albina que llevaba sus manos ocupadas con cajas pasara y fuese a la vitrina donde anteriormente estaba trabajando, no sin antes agradecerle a Rogue, el chico de ojos rojos menciono que no era nada y que para eso eran compañeros de trabajo. Cuando ella se fue, Rogue no dudo en acercarse al lugar donde estaban los demás conversando, cuando su presencia se hizo notar, el chico rubio no dudo en darle un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo.

—Siempre tan efusivo, Sting —murmuro después de que el rubio lo soltara.

—Y tú siempre tan amargado. —rio—. Y bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí iba a comentarles que todo fue un éxito con el trato y las demás personas de modelaje.

—¿Eso quiere decir que conseguiste cerrar trato con Irene Belserion?

—Algo mucho mejor. —respondió ganando la atención por completo de todos—. Cerré trato con Irene Belserion y su hija.

— ¿Sí sabías que para conseguir un trato con Erza, me lo podías haber mencionado? —acoto Minerva cruzada de brazos.

—Lo sé, pero la idea de este proyecto es cerrar las firmas con personas importantes y que de ahí la empresa vaya creciendo más.

— ¿Traes contigo la firma? —cuestiono dudativo Rogue.

—Mejor. —menciono Sting sacando una hoja de un folder—. Tengo la copia de la firma del contrato original.

— ¿Y el original?

—Deben saber que por motivos profesionales, el contrato original queda guardado en los archivos de la empresa. —respondió con cierta arrogancia el rubio—. Además, esto amerita que celebremos.

Los demás se miraron con cierto desconcierto.

—Sting, ¿Sí te das cuenta de que estamos en las horas de trabajo que nos impartes? —cuestiono con cierto deje de ironía Rogue.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué esperan?, Vayan y hagan su _chek in,_ y salgamos de aquí, me contaron de un buen lugar para pasar el rato.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los chicos y Minerva desaparecieron detrás de la puerta que los conducía al pasillo de la oficina donde harían su _check in._ Sting por otro lado, se quedó donde mismo y saco su celular el cual desbloqueo y una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en su boca mientras sus dedos comenzaban a teclear.

 _"Sigo esperando a que respondas, ¿sí sabes que es de mala educación dejar a las personas con las palomitas azules?"_

Soltó una risilla mientras miraba la pantalla. A lo lejos se escuchó lo que parecía una notificación recién llegada a un teléfono. Sting no le presto tanta atención, pues estaba concentrado viendo la pantalla, notando que aquella chica ya había visto su reciente mensaje. ¿Por qué no le respondía? ¿Estaría ocupada? ¿Ignorándole? Eso era casi imposible, sabía que a excepción de Minerva y Sorano, ninguna mujer le ignoraba. Frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento y volvió a escribir. Y otra vez aquel sonido se hizo presente, solo que ahora mucho más fuerte y claro, lo que le fue imposible de ignorar, volvió a escribir y nuevamente se escuchó, miró sus mensajes recién enviados y nuevamente ambos marcaban la palomita azul. Y conforme iba mandando más mensajes, se iba acercando a dónde provenía el sonido del otro teléfono hasta que dio con una de las vitrinas. Era curioso porque no había nadie del otro lado, así que para corroborar volvió a mandar un mensaje y efectivamente el sonido fue más claro. Un golpe y un quejido le llamaron la atención y se asomó por encima notando que del otro lado si había alguien. O mejor aún, alcanzo a divisar que se trataba de la misma chica de hace dos días.

 _"Otra vez este tipo"_

La escucho murmurar mientras la observaba nuevamente dejar su teléfono al lado.

— ¿Siempre ignoras así a las personas? —soltó de golpe aquella pregunta.

Lisanna se dio otro golpe en la cabeza —más fuerte— con una de las repisas al escuchar aquella molesta voz que le sonaba fastidiosamente familiar. Alzo su cara y lo vio. Del otro lado de la vitrina asomándose se encontraba aquel exagerado y dramático chico al que había golpeado con su misma frente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con notorio fastidio en la voz.

—Pues verás yo estoy aquí par-…

— ¡Ya estamos listos jefe! —se escuchó la voz de Orga desde el otro extremo del loca.

— ¿Ya estamos todos? —cuestiono Rufus mientras miraba que todo estuviera en orden.

—Solo falta que Rogue salga del baño. —añadió Minerva, aunque luego sus ojos se abrieron levemente de sorpresa—. Olvide que también falta Lisanna, olvidamos mencionarle qu-…

— ¿De qué se olvidaron? —cuestiono la albina ante el comentario de Minerva.

—¿Olvidaron mencionarle a Lisanna que el jefe regresaba hoy? —comentaba Rogue mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta.

Los demás se miraron entre sí y después desviaron sus miradas a otro lado mientras Rogue soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Definitivamente nadie tenía remedio.

—Perdón, ¿pero qué jefe? —cuestiono con notoria confusión en el rostro la albina.

—Yo. —se unió Sting a la conversación mientras Lisanna lo miraba extrañada—. Yo soy el jefe, o mejor dicho aún ahora que me acabo de enterar, soy tu jefe. —respondió triunfal con una de sus características sonrisas socarronas.

Mientras Lisanna procesaba aquellas palabras, tres minutos después de mirarle de manera perpleja reacciono.

—Ahora resulta, esto tiene que ser una broma.—exclamo, pero al notar que no había ningún comentario negativo de sus compañeros, su expresión cambio.

Y la expresión de la Strauss era como un poema. El día iba demasiado bien hasta ahora, y es que no podía creerlo. Tenía que ser una mala broma, pues aquel chico exagerado que se había atrevido a manosearla y de paso ella golpearla, y que desde hace dos días no paraba de mandarle mensajes diciéndole que le había dejado una enorme cicatriz y un chichón, no podía ser su jefe.

— ¿¡Tú eres mi jefe!? —y el rubio asintió con su característica sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

—Efectivamente. —respondió con aires de grandeza.

Y ante aquella afirmación, Lisanna supo de antemano que ahora todo iba ser todo un maldito caos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Tachan! (?), bien, es la primera vez que hago un intento de escribir con Angst en conjunto con comedia, so, se aceptan tomatazos y criticas meramente constructivas (?)...y en fin, lamento si quedo algo OoC. Otra cosa, mientras termino otro escrito desde el centric de Sting, esto quedará como "complete" alv :L**

 **También lo siento si hay algunos errores :'v**

 **SO, creo que es todo (?)**

 **nos leemos!**

 **~ s~**


End file.
